At the present time automobiles of the station wagon type are coming into ever increasing use by the public. Perhaps the principal advantage which attends a station wagon is that the rear seat or seats thereof may be removed or folded into an out of the way position to afford maximum space for cargo receiving purposes. A conventional station wagon includes a floor, a roof, and a pair of side walls therebetween and all of which are fixedly related. Thus the cargo receiving space has fixed limits.
While attempt has been made to increase the cargo space of an automobile body by providing a roof for the rear portion thereof which is hingedly mounted on its front edge such an automobile body has met with little if any public acceptance because of the distorted and ugly appearance which is offered by the body when the roof is elevated. The interior of station wagons are also highly visible which is often undesirable.
The present invention is predicated on the belief that an automobile of the station wagon type, which includes an adjustable roof that extends from the upper edge of the windshield to the rear of the body and which may be swung into position increasing the cargo capacity of the body without distorting the sleek modern appearance of the automobile will satisfy a long felt need.